cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kourin Tatsunagi
Kourin Tatsunagi is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. She is the older sister of Rekka Tatsunagi and the younger sister of Suiko Tatsunagi. She helps them run the cardshop PSY, and is a member of Team Ultra-Rare. Biography She first appeared in Episode 6, along with the rest of her sisters. She challenged Aichi Sendou to a fight after he was able to activate the machine that made the cards virtual. She was unsure of Aichi's skill, thinking he was weak, but decided to fight him anyway. After a close match, she won, but told Aichi it was a good fight and that he should enter a tournament. She is next seen in Episode 16, as a hologram with her sisters, welcoming players to the regional tournament. In Episode 18 she sings with her sisters during a break at the tournament. After the song, she's surprised to see Aichi make it to the finals. Throughout the match between Team Q4 and Team Handsome she comments about the the matches with her sisters. During Aichi's match, she and her sisters agree that Aichi was different during his fight against Gouki. They then gave Team Q4 medals for winning the tournament. In episode 23, Suiko invites Ren Suzugamori to test his skills. Kourin fights him, using the same deck Ren was given for the fight. Although she had the upper hand for part of the fight, the battle ended in her loss. Afterwards, when they're talking with him, he says she's a good fighter, but she's not on his level. Kourin gets angry at this, but is held back by Suiko. As Ren leaves, she says she will never acknowledge him. Later in the anime she returns to fight Aichi, but loses to his new Shadow Paladin deck. Throughout the series, she seems to have somewhat developed feelings for Aichi Sendou. In episode 70, she met Aichi alone in the streets of Singapore, where she informed him about the identity of the mysterious boy he met, Takuto Tatsunagi. Afterwards she gaves Aichi one of her own cards to use in his deck, Incandescant Lion, Blond Ezel, an act that Rekka considers meddling. In episode 92, she fought against Aichi using an Angel Feather deck. In Season 3, she transfers to Aichi's high school to get a feeling of public life, under Takuto's instructions. However, she still does not know why Takuto made the decision in the first place. She drew a lot of attention to herself since she is an idol. Later she joined the Cardfight Club that Aichi started after seeing how much work he was putting into the whole thing. Naoki Ishida wanted to join the club, but Kourin said that he needs to defeat her in a cardfight in order to join the club. He later defeated her and was accepted into the club. The club was having a hard time gathering members since she kept defeating all the recuits and that most just want to stay close to her. Shingo Komoi challenged Naoki for entrance into the club, because he thought that Naoki didn't deserve to be in the same club as his idol which at first seemed to be Kourin though it later turned out that it was Aichi instead. After gathering four memebers, they needed a fifth member to make it official. It was near the end when Misaki Tokura declared that she is their final member. Kourin was at odds with her, and like any memebers wanting to join, she must face her in order to be granted entry. However, Misaki will be fighting Aichi instead. The problem was that if Aichi lets Misaki win because he goes easy on her, then Kourin will leave the club, prompting Misaki to say the same thing to him too. After seeing Misaki play at her hardest, she decided to let her stay in the club. In Episode 140 it was revealed that Kourin had become Reversed during a fight with Aichi. But during the fight she found herself unable to ride her "new ace" as she did not want to harm Aichi and respected him too much. As a result she ran into the forest. It is currently unknown who Reversed her or where she has run to. Manga She is more reserved and does not talk unless needed. When it comes to Cardfights, she is very serious and is known to never hold back. She, along with Suiko and Rekka, is part of the international idol group called Team Ultra-Rare. She later on develops a good standing relationship with Aichi and his friends. Unlike her anime counterpart, she uses a Gold Paladin Deck that focuses on Ezel instead when she enrolls into the same school as Aichi. She does, later on, join the club Aichi made, though she did challenge him to a Cardfight to earn her stay in the club, or rather she wanted to test him. When Naoki said that he wanted to join the club, Kourin said that he must defeat her in order to join. After a difficult match since he was still a beginner, he won his stay. When Misaki wanted to join the club, she was the one who battled her and won against her. Kourin wanted to test Misaki to see if she had PSY Qualia, though it turned out she did not have it as it seems. In Volume 6, it was mentioned that although she does live with Suiko and Rekka, they are not sisters at all and they do not share the same blood, unlike in the anime where they are sisters though they never mentioned their parents. Deck Season 1 Kourin runs a Royal Paladin Deck in her first appearance against Aichi Sendou. Her ace card is Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte, which can power up with Grade 3s as well as triggers in order to overcome defences. Kourin uses a Female units Deck at the episode 23 against Ren Suzugamori. This deck utilises a lot of means of increasing the hand, whether through the Oracle Think Tank strategy of drawing, or through the Bermuda Triangle style of returning rear guards to the hand. Kourin uses a different Royal Paladin deck in her fight against Aichi in episode 43 and against Kai in episode 44. She focuses exclusively on Critical triggers in this build, in order to push an offensive game. Her strategy is to Superior Call Snogal and gather as many as possible to power up Fang of Light, Garmore, although Kai takes advantage of her specific formation by retiring them, causing her strategy to fall apart. Season 2 In Season 2, Kourin has lost her Royal Paladin deck, and now uses an Angel Feather deck that focuses on the Ergodiel ride chain. This deck lacks the offensive nature that her previous deck had, instead being focused on Stand Triggers for multiple attacks. Season 3 Deck]] With the Royal Paladin's seal undone in Season 3, Kourin has returned to using them. This deck now uses the Jewel Knights series, calling units quickly in order to bring early pressure. As a call-back to her old Royal Paladin deck, her ace card, Leading Jewel Knight, Salome, gains an extral Critical whenever she successfully gathers 4 or more Jewel Knight rear-guards. Kourin also takes advantage of her Critical based strategy by including cards that let her attack for high numbers such as Toypugal and Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes. Chants *(JP): Enter the fray, Knight of Beasts! I ride Fang of Light, Garmore! *(EN): The Knight of Beasts is coming in! I ride Fang of Light, Garmore! *(JP): Spread your gallant wings! I ride Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel! *(EN): Her staring wings take flight! I ride Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel! *(JP): Gleaming sword! Piercing light! I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(JP): The unchanging light of determination shines longer than eternity! Lead me! I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(JP): Lead me with the steadfast, unchanging light of determination that long than infinity! Break ride! Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! *(JP): Use your black wings to smother all light... Evil darkness! I ride... Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley "Reverse"! Gallery 110163.jpg.png|Kourin in normal clothing tumblr_lv930iiHJL1qff8ji.png|Kourin concerned about the welfare of Aichi Cardfight-vanguard-ep-16-1.jpg|Kourin, Suiko and Rekka Kourin - Idol.jpg Tatsunagi Kourin - Ergodiel.jpg|Kourin with Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel Tatsunagi Kourin - Tiffany.jpg|Kourin with Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany Tatsunagi_Kourin_-_Salome.jpg|Kourin with Leading Jewel Knight, Salome Kourin - Kings of Knight, Alfred.jpg|Kourin, acting as King of Knight, Alfred Kourin - Sybill.jpg|Kourin with Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill Reversed Kourin.jpg|Reversed Kourin Reversed Kourin - Ashley Reverse.jpg|Reversed Kourin with Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley "Reverse" Battles Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royal Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Angel Feather Deck Users Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reverse Fighters